At the present time, although there are a variety of different jewelry products that are available, the existing products are very limited in their use and furthermore do not provide for any substantial interchange of jewelry product components.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a novel jewelry product having an improved construction.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a novel jewelry product in which components of the product can be readily interchangeable so as to provide a variety of different jewelry product configurations.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a novel jewelry product in which additional jewelry components can be readily engaged or disengaged, as well as moved to different locations to provide multiple jewelry product configurations.